Política de boa vizinhança
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Ele não é meu namorado – retrucou automaticamente, obviamente a mulher se referia a Booth.’


**Título: Política de Boa Vizinhança  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: **Friendship / Romance / Humor**  
Advertências: **Você precisa ter visto pelo menos o primeiro episódio da série.**  
Classificação: **K +**  
Capítulos:** Um (oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Disclaimer: **'Bones' não me pertence. E, acredito, não vai me pertencer. Estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Resumo: '**Ele não é meu namorado – retrucou automaticamente, obviamente a mulher se referia a Booth.'

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

-Então você é uma menina tola, Temperance.

Bones estava chocada, pra dizer no mínimo. Ninguém se atreveria a lhe chamar de tola. Ela não era tola! – Eu não sou tola!

A mulher meneou a cabeça. – Sim, você é. Toda essa baboseira de parceria? Eu vejo você olhá-lo. _Como_ você o faz.

Brennan ofegou. Ao que parece, ela não estava sendo tão discreta como pensava, afinal. Mas recuperou-se rapidamente:

– Atração sexual é uma condição natural. Booth é muito bem estruturado. Como uma mulher saudável e sexual é natural que eu sinta... que eu me sinta estimulada pelo que vejo.

-Ao menos você não o nega.

A antropóloga franziu o cenho. – Por que eu negaria? Como eu disse, é perfeitamente natural sentir-se estimulada por um homem atraente.

-E Seeley é definitivamente um desses homens.

-Definitivamente.

Brennan lançou um olhar indistinto à mulher a sua frente. Recordando-se como sua estranha amizade começara.

**[Flashback]**

-Seu namorado não tem vindo há um tempo aqui, agora...

Brennan quase saltou. Até encontrar uma senhora idosa lhe oferecendo um sorriso gentil ao girar sobre seus pés.  
A mulher mais jovem franziu o cenho, ainda que sentindo-se mais calma por reconhecer aquele rosto.

Era sua vizinha. De algum andar. Booth a ajudara algumas vezes com as compras. Brennan listou mentalmente com velocidade.

-Ele não é meu namorado – retrucou automaticamente, obviamente a mulher se referia a Booth. A senhora ergueu a sobrancelha. – Oh não, nós não estamos tento sexo também – comentou, fazendo a senhora rir e Brennan sentir como se tivesse dito algo realmente errado para as normais sociais. – Nós somos só parceiros – acrescentou.

-Então, você brigou com seu _parceiro_?

-Não. Ele está viajando a trabalho – ela esperava não ter soado tão melancólica quanto aos seus ouvidos pareceu. O que era besteira, porque ela _não_ estava com saudades.

-Eu sinto muito. Você sabe, vocês formam um casal muito bonito.

Brennan olhou a senhora estranhamente, observando mentalmente que ela provavelmente tinha algum problema em reter informação. Como naturalmente acontecia com pessoas de idade. - Nós não somos um casal – retrucou.

A senhora riu, condescendente. – É claro, querida.

Sem saber exatamente como retrucar àquele comentário, a antropóloga decidiu terminar a conversa. Ela só queria entrar em sua casa. – Boa noite.

-Sim, tenha uma boa noite. Durma com Deus, querida.

-Eu não... – Brennan se calou imediatamente, ela podia ouvir claramente a voz de Booth em advertência "Não Bones!", o conceito em si era ridículo, porque ele estava a quilômetros de distância. – Obrigada. Hm, você – ela hesitou. – Você também.

Mas silenciosamente, ao entrar em casa, ela acrescentou "não acredito".

--- x ---

Brennan lançou um olhar de reconhecimento para a mulher ao lado dos botões do elevador, mas nada disse.

-A propósito, eu me chamo Celine, Celine Hitcock. Nós somos vizinhas.

-Eu sei - Brennan assentiu, voltando-se para a senhora e estendendo a mão. – Doutora Temperance Brennan.

-Sei quem você é – Celine sorriu jovialmente. – Eu gosto muito de seus livros. Seus personagens são inspirados na vida real?

-Não.

Celine sequer se sobressaltou com a secura sem intenção da mulher mais jovem. – Porque eu realmente acredito que Andy

-Ele não é inspirado em Booth – a cortou, num suspiro quase exasperado. Lançando um rápido olhar para a tela digital que mostrava os andares. – Meus personagens não têm qualquer ligação com a realidade.

-Entendo.

Brennan lançou um olhar de soslaio para a mulher ao seu lado, desconfiada de seu tom de voz. Mas Celine apenas sorriu angelicalmente ao pegar seu olhar.

--- x ---

-Seu parceiro já chegou de viajem?

Brennan ergueu a vista de sua pasta. – Não.

-Não gosta muito de conversar, não é?

-Só não gosto de perder tempo – Brennan franziu o cenho. – Sinto muito, não quis dizer que falar com _você_ seja perda de tempo.

-Eu entendo, querida. Mas, sabe? Perder um pouco de tempo, algumas vezes é _ganhar_ um pouco de tempo.

-Eu não sei o que isso significa.

-Temperance, você aceita tomar um café?

-Claro – contrapôs ao instante. – Você irá explicar sua expressão sem sentido?

Celine riu do tom curioso da jovem mulher que agora a acompanhava.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-Meu bem. Já deve saber que, com a sua negação, é apenas você quem perde.

-Eu não sei o que quer dizer.

-Sim, você sabe - Celine calou o início de um protesto com um olhar firme. – Além disso, Seeley é muito mais que bem estruturado – a senhora comentou numa piscadela. Brennan ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não retrucou.

Temperance Brennan era uma boa menina. Despistada e, provavelmente, um pouco arrogante demais para seu próprio bem. Mas uma boa menina.

Celine Hitcock sabia disso. Ela sabia também que Temperance era tão ou mais teimosa que uma mula. E mais: sabia que ela fingia não ver onde aquela "parceria" com o educado, gentil e, porque não dizer?, bonito, Seeley Booth ia dar.

Oh, Celine adorava Booth. Ele era um rapaz tão agradável e prestativo. E paciente. Só Deus sabia quão paciente, Celine ponderou observando-a.

Correção: Temperance era totalmente despistada, exceto, talvez, quando se tratava de Seeley.

--- x ---

Ela o abraçou assim que abriu a porta. Era irracional. Era patético. Mas ela _precisava_ desse abraço. Os braços dele a envolveram com firmeza quase imediatamente e ela se viu atacada por seu cheiro, enquanto tinha o rosto enterrado em seu ombro. Suas mãos cheias da blusa dele. E o corpo dela tremia em uma espécie ilógica de alivio.

-_Hei Bones_ – Booth murmurou suavemente em seu cabelo, terrivelmente satisfeito com a sensação de 'casa' que o cheiro dela lhe causava.

-Booth – ela sorriu. Quando Brennan abriu os olhos, ainda no abraço apertado, ela encontrou o olhar de Celine, sapiente e com ar de 'eu não estava enganada, não é?' ao fim do corredor. A mulher mais jovem corou furiosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a vontade atípica de gritar, gargalhar e gemer um protesto só por capricho, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Era a primeira vez em semanas que Temperance sorria e ria realmente. O sorriso de Seeley fazendo novamente seu pequeno milagre. Supostamente, ele tinha conhecimento de um segredo profundo e incrível: como fazer Temperance Brennan sorrir, sem esforço.

Era compreensível, entretanto. Visto que, ao que parece (por seu saco de viajem no chão ao lado da porta), a primeira coisa que ele fizera ao chegar de sua viajem, foi ir ao encontro de sua donzela-relutante-que-podia-lidar-com-o-perigo-por-si-só.

Eles formavam um casal bonito, independente da insistência de Temperance quanto ao "somos apenas parceiros", Celine considerou divertida, observando-os.

Aquela mulher distante e fria desaparecia ao lado dele; e então 'Temperance' resplandecia ao seu redor. Era uma mudança alarmante, realmente.

Ela sorria mais, e falava mais e, certamente, tocava mais. Ela até mesmo se esforçava para compreendê-lo e utilizar "sua linguagem", mesmo quando confessara - sempre com relutância - que não era muito boa em linguagem coloquial.

De fato, para uma pessoa tão reservada, Temperance, ao redor de Seeley, parecia ter uma compulsão por toques. Por tocá-lo. Ela era uma criança teimosa, no entanto. Tão teimosa...

Celina só queria que, por uma vez, Temperance enxergasse o que ela enxergava. A interação daqueles meninos era incrível. E era apenas um desperdício deixar Seeley Booth esperando por ela tanto tempo...

Temperance ofereceu a ela àquele momento um sorriso tímido. Sorrindo por demais orgulhosa pela admição, mesmo que silenciosa, de sua jovem amiga teimosa, a senhora lhe ofereceu uma piscadela antes de entrar em seu próprio apartamento.

Mas o abraço terminou cedo demais e ela viu a si mesma encarando o amigo.

- O que foi?

Brennan, que estava rindo sob o gesto de Celine, voltou-se para o amigo. – Não é nada, honestamente – comentou, oferecendo, por fim, espaço para que ele entrasse em seu apartamento.

Booth estreitou a vista, observando o olhar quase superior que ela lhe lançava. Ele dizia: _eu sei de algo que você não sabe_. Então ela sorriu um sorriso muito, muito raro que o deixou um segundo atordoado. Seu sorriso dizia: _você está com sorte, big boy._

E a porta foi fechada.

--- x ---

**Fim**


End file.
